Baby Maybe
by HisLovelyLady2442
Summary: Gaara and Hinata are happy but Gaara thinks that there is one thing that would make them happier, a baby. But Hinata has a surprise for him when he gets home from his latest mission. Major OOC. HinaGaara. R&R. please be nice I am new at this. I dont own


Gaara and Hinata are happy but Gaara thinks that there is one thing that would make them happier, a baby. But Hinata has a surprise for him when he gets home from his latest mission. Major OOC. HinaGaara.

I don't own NARUTO

* * *

><p>Hinata rolled over trying to get comfortable again so she could go back to sleep. She knew that it was the middle of the night because it was still cold.<p>

Gaara looked down at her and could not help but chuckle. He had just gotten back for a mission and wanted to see her before going into the office to get some work done.

His chuckle startled her. She did not know that he was there.

"I did not know you slept on my side of the bed when I am not home." Gaara said as he looked at his wife.

"Don't pick on me. I missed you. Come over here."

Gaara did as her was told but he knew she was going to be upset when he told her he was going to his office for a little while this evening.

"How was your mission?"

"I will tell you all about it when I get back from the office later."

"WHAT! Gaara you just got home. You can't be serious."

"Hush love. I am only going to go in for a little bit. Then I will come back and we can do whatever you want for the rest of the day. So go back to sleep and I will be back before you know it."

"Fine." Hinata said with a pout.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds and opened them again.

"Hey your back good. Now what do I want to do with my handsome husband for the rest of the day."

"Hina. Go to sleep. I will be back shortly."

Gaara leaned over gave Hinata a kiss and headed for the door.

"Gaara, I love you."

"And I you my Hina." Gaara said as he reached the door.

* * *

><p>Gaara's office<p>

"Temari, would you do me a favor. I need a reservation at the restaurant where I asked Hinata to marry me. If you could have them reserve the entire outside porch. Tonight is going to be very important."

"Sure Gaara but why is tonight so important?"

"That you will just have to wait for. O and could you also take her shopping. Tell her to get something for a romantic dinner and don't tell her where I am taking her."

"okay"

"Thank you"

* * *

><p>Shopping Center<p>

"Did he tell you where he is taking me?"

"Nope. Just said take her shopping for a romantic dinner."

"That is not like him. I wonder why tonight is so special."

"How bout this one?" Temari asked while holding up a single strap navy blue salsa style dress.

"That is PERFECT. You're the best." Said Hinata as she grabbed the dress and hugged her sister in law.

* * *

><p>The Kazekage Mansion<p>

"Okay my love, I am all your to do with as you please till about 8. Then you have to get ready for dinner."

"I want you to come up to our room and make love to me." With that Gaara picked her up, started kissing her and carried her up to their room.

**USE YOUR IMAGINATION**

Gaara and Hinata continued to lay in bed for a while longer.

"You know Hinata, I am the luckiest guy ever. To have a woman like you love me for who I am. It makes me love you all the more. Sometimes I think the world is going to run out of love because I love you so much."

"O Gaara your such a closet romantic. I love you so much."

"Now what would you like to do?"

"sleeeep." Hinata yawned. "I want you to hold me also."

"Your wish is my command. Sleep tight my love, I will see you when we wake."

* * *

><p>"Gaara, Hinata, get up. You guys have a dinner reservation at 9 you have to get up and get ready!" yelled Temari at her brother and sister's bedroom door.<p>

"Okay Temari. Thank you for waking us." Hollered back Hinata. It takes more then Temari yelling at the door to wake Gaara up when he is with Hinata. When he was with Hinata he was truly at peace.

"Garra" Hinata cooed as she rubbed her nose into his neck "time to get up my lover."

"Don't want to Hina." Gaara said half asleep.

"You're the one that wanted to go out to dinner tonight mister. So up and atem."

"Gaara hurry up and get up. I have to help Hinata get ready." Yelled Temari again.

"Okay Temari." Gaara said to his sister "I will see you shortly my love."

Gaara got up, grabbed his clothes and headed for the door. As he walked out Temari darted in and slammed the door shut. She grabbed Hinata dragged her to the bathroom. "Shower NOW!"

Hinata got in the shower while Temari pulled out the dress, shoes, and jewelry that they had bought that day.

* * *

><p>"I am kinda nervous about tonight." Gaara said to his older brother while he was getting ready.<p>

"Why? What are you going to do tonight?"

"I am going to tell her I want us to have a baby."

"Holy Shit! For real that is awesome little bro."

"Shut up you fool. I don't want her to hear you."

"O Sorry man.

* * *

><p>Gaara sat in the living room with his brother waiting for his wife to come down so they could go to dinner. He was so nervous he hoped that she wanted what he wanted just as bad as he did. But she always seemed to surprise him.<p>

Gaara and Kankuro both turned to see Temari coming down the stairs, followed by Hinata. Gaara's jaw hit the floor.

"You look absolutely amazing."

"Why thank you so much. You don't look half bad yourself." Hinata said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

Gaara offered her his arm "shall we?" Hinata took it happily "we shall." And with that they were off.

* * *

><p>"Sooooo? Did he tell you why tonight is so important?"<p>

"Yep, and I think that we are going to get extension added to the house."

"Why?"

"He is going to tell her that he wants them to have a baby."

"HOLY SHIT!"

"that is what I said haha."

* * *

><p>Suna Star (Restaurant)<p>

"Reservation for 2." Gaara said as he approached the receptionist.

"Yes sir name please… O Lord Kazakage, yes your sister was here earlier. You wanted the upstairs porch totally reserved. Is that right Lord Kazekage."

"Yes that is right. Thank you."

"Right this way."

* * *

><p>"What can I get you both to drink?"<p>

"Champagne, please."

"is that for both of you?"

"Yes." "No. Water for me please.

"okay. I will be right back with your drinks."

Gaara looked at Hinata. He was a little confused normally when they come to this restaurant they share a bottle.

"Hina, are you ok?"

"Yes, I am fine. I just don't want any Champagne today that is all love."

"Okay. Would you like to dance with me." Gaara asked as he got up out of his chair.

"Yes, I would love to."

They walked over to the dance floor and just rocked with the beat.

"So are you going to tell me why tonight is so special."

"Um… yea. I just ummm, ok I. can we sit down and talk."

"Yes, Gaara why are you acting so nervous. This reminds me of the night you asked me to marry you. You were such a wreak that night. O but I was so happy when you finally got the nerve to ask me to marry you."

Gaara pulled out Hinata's chair for her then he sat down himself.

"Hinata, I love you. You have made me such a different man. I want to continue to love you but there is one more thing that I would like for us. So I have a proposal for you. Now remember you can always turn me down, I would never want you to do something that you don't want to do. But I am asking you now if you would like to start a family with me. I want us to have a baby."

"O Gaara. You silly man. Of course I want to start a family with you, and really we have an awesome start. I found something out yesterday before you got home. I really was not sure how to tell you because we have never talked about it before." Hinata paused for a second getting her thoughts on track again. "Gaara, do you remember a few months ago, I had gotten really sick and was puking all the time. I told you not to worry it was just my body adjusting to the dry weather of Suna. Well this past week I noticed that I have not had my period in a while. Now I know that I am irregular anyways but not having for almost 3 months that is not normal for me. So yesterday I went to see the doctor. She told me that I am about 3 and a half month pregnant."

Gaara jumped up out of his seat and pulled Hinata into a hug. He could not believe that she was already carrying his child, no he corrected himself, their child. He pulled her close and kissed her, then he bent down and kissed her belly.

"I love you Hinata, and I love you little one."

"We both love you to, Gaara."

"Wait Hina, what if the baby does not like me. I mean I was a demon container. What if the other kids don't like the baby because their parents told them about me. What are we going to do."

"You my love are going to relax. This baby is going to love you so much. And the other kids will like our child because he or she will have the coolest dad ever. I mean come on you're the Kazakage. All the other kids are going to want to be in our child's shoes."

*sigh* "Your right. I love you so much Hinata. Thank you for this blessing."

"Come on Gaara. Let's go home, I believe that there is an aunt and uncle that should be told the good news also."

* * *

><p>The Kazekage Mansion<p>

"Hey Gaara, Hinata, how was dinner?" asked Temari as he brother and his wife walked in the door.

"It was good. Actually it was very good. Where is Kankuro? We have to have a little family meeting." Replied Hinata.

"Okay. Umm I am not sure where he is. Hang on." Temari turned to the stairs "KANKURO! Get your ass down here."

Kankuro came down the stairs grubbing about a loud woman.

"What do you want woman?"

"Hinata and Gaara just called a family meeting."

The four of them sat down in the living room.

"Okay Gaara, Hinata. Which one of you going to start this shindig?" Asked Kankuro after a few minutes of waiting for someone to talk.

"Gaara?" Hinata looked to her husband for some help.

"Kankuro, I know you told Temari what I had told you earlier this evening. So you both have an idea as to what this meeting is about."

"Yes we know about your intentions. Now are you going to elaborate as to why we are having this meeting now."

"I will do that." Hinata finals spoke up. "I think it may be easier to show you. Give me a minute to get change.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes Hinata came back down stairs in a t-shirt and sweat pants.<p>

"Okay ready. This is something that I have just notice and just found out about recently."

Hinata rolled the sweat pants down a little and lifted her shirt up to show her belly.

"OMG! Hinata you'r pregnant. What the, When the? OMG!" Temari shouted

"Ouch Tema that is my ear you just shouted in. Hinata that is awesome. I am going to have a niece or nephew that is going to be sweet." Said Kankuro

Gaara got up, took his wife in his arms and kissed her.

"You would have thought that when we were busy this afternoon or when we were dancing earlier I would have noticed this little bump you got. Forgive me love for not being observant enough to notice the differences. I am a horri…" his apology was cut short when Hinata covered his mouth with hers.

"Shut up Gaara. You're not a horrible anything ok. You're perfect. I love you. And beside you have been so busy I did not expect you to notice right away." Hinata said as she leaned in and kissed Gaara again.

The End

Sequel coming soon

R&R


End file.
